Here We Come!
by 17Forever
Summary: Ella,a very shy girl, is the star of the on-stage version of Camp Rock. The Jonas Brothers come to see it, and Nick is drawn to her. Ella is signed by Hollywood Records, and with two Jonas boys chasing her, how will she cope with her life changing so fast
1. Chapter 1

Nick slouched in his seat in the huge auditorium

Nick slouched in his seat in the huge auditorium. He, and the main cast of Camp Rock, had come to an on-stage performance of it. It was done by kids their age, but from the reviews, it was amazing.

It was about an hour before show time, and the actors were running around in a mad panic. Apparently, the girl who played Mitchie Torres was late. The rest of the cast talked to each other, and the actors that weren't freaking out. Nick spoke when spoken too, but to be honest, the waiting was boring him to tears. Demi and Kevin had decided that they should go 2 hours early, so they could meet the cast. At first Nick thought this was a good idea, but he was sadly mistaken.

Suddenly, the doors to the auditorium banged open. A tall, slender girl stepped in. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, a tight fitting "Empower Darfur!" shirt, flats, and huge sunglasses. Her hair was long and shiny, very light brown, almost blond, hair curling down her back. As she took off her sunglasses and sent a dazzling smile at the cast, Nick saw a pair of extremely green eyes. To put it in short, she was beautiful.

She walked over to the cast, of the play and of the movie, and stuck her hand out at Joe, who was nearest her.

"Hey, I'm-"

"ELLA!"

The girl, Ella, jumped at the sound of the scream. She spun around and came to face-to-face with the director.

"ELLA!" he screamed again," You're late!"

"I know," she replied quietly, but calmly, "You see-

The director cut her off.

"No time for explanations! You need you hair and makeup done! Come! NOW!" he said slightly hysterical.

He ran off. Ella made a face at him as he took off.

"Sorry about that." She mumbled. "He can get a bit worked up on opening nights," she made eye contact with Nick, blushed lightly and smiled at him. It looked like she was going to say something to him, but there was another faint yell of "ELLA!" She rolled her eyes, sent nick another smile, and hurried off too the back of the auditorium, where Nick guessed hair and makeup took place.

Everyone grinned slightly.

"She's pretty," commented Joe. Nick felt a sudden outburst of...feeling, not exactly sure what it was, he shrugged it off.

"Yeah, we know", said Evan, who played Shane," But she hasn't dated in a while, since her last relationship, and she's incredibly shy. She also extremely nice and very popular, so get in line, bud!" He added laughing.

"We'll see about that." Whispered Joe, so that only Kevin and Nick could hear. Kevin smiled and shook his head, while Nick didn't react at all. Joe, no matter how much Nick loved him, could get all the girls that Nick wanted, and it got on his nerves.

'Not this time, Joe!' Nick thought to himself with a smile. 'I'm getting this one!'

The show, as promised, was amazing. All the cast was extremely talented. Ella…wow….she could act well enough, but her voice was like an angel. When she sang the whole audience went silent, and when she came out at the end to bow, she got a standing ovation. She also got many wolf whistles from the male portion of the audience. This made her blush wildly and smile a bit. 'Wow,' Nick thought, 'she really is shy.'

Kevin, Joe, Nick, Demi and Alyson went back to congratulate them. As they opened the back room door, they saw people's family hugging them, and a couple actors playing DDR. Nick gave the room a glance. No Ella. Where was she? She was the main character!

As the room calmed down and people filtered out, it was just Joe, Kevin, Nick, Demi, Alyson, Evan, Leah, who played Caitlin, and Tyler, who played Nate.

"So, where is Ella?" Joe asked.

"Oh, she's talking to some little kids about the show." Tyler replied.

The door opened and in stepped Ella. She looked extremely tired and extremely happy.

"Oh my god, Ella!" Leah gushed and ran over to her and started talking to her. Nick guess they were best friends. Ella smiled a little at something Leah said and Nick was mesmerized. After a bit everyone sort of broke off into groups. Demi, Alyson and Leah started talking about some 'totally hot' star; Evan, Tyler, Kevin and Nick were talking about writing music, which apparently Evan did. Ella went over to the drink table to get some water and leant against it. Nick watched as Joe walked over slowly, lean beside her, and whisper something in her ear that made her blush. She said something to him and he smiled slightly. Nick was imploding with jealousy. Suddenly, Ella said something to Joe, and they both looked over at Nick. He instantly blushed and looked away. Joe walked away from the table to talk with the girls. As he passed Nick, he sent him a wink.

Gathering his courage, Nick stood up and made his way over to the table. She didn't look up until he was right in front of her.

"Hello." She said quietly, not looking in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm Nick." He stuck out his hand and tried to catch her eye. She took it and looked up. They made eye contact and she blushed slightly, smiling.

Nick grinned at her." You have an amazing voice! Have you ever considered being a professional?"

"Oh…well…," she mumbled flustered," I'd love to but I don't think I have what it takes."

"What do you mean?" Nick was confused. He thought she had the whole package.

"Well," she replied in her quiet tone, "To be a famous singer, don't you have to be super talented, gorgeous, and …outgoing or something like that."

Nick looked at her with wide eyes. "You have all of that! You have an amazing voice. Probably one of the best I've ever heard. As for the outgoing part….you do seem a little quiet but personally I think it's endearing. And you're incredibly gorgeous!" Nick had been able to say that whole little rant without blushing at all, which for him, was kind of a big deal. Ella, on the other hand, was blushing, looking down at her feet and smiling slightly.

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely."

For only the second time in the entire conversation, Ella looked up into his eyes. Though she was taller than her friend Leah, she still was only 5'5. She grinned at him.

"Thank You." She said sincerely.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella and Nick talked for a while

Ella and Nick talked for a while. Nick was trying to get himself to ask for her number.

"Um…so…..I was wondering if I could get your number …," he stuttered, holding out his cell phone, "You know because….well I really like talking to you and-"

Ella cut him of by grabbing his cell phone, punching in her number and taking a picture of herself.

"There…" she said," Listen, I have to go to this party to night for my dad's country club, so I better get going." she added quietly.

"Oh, well bye, it was nice meeting you. I'll call you." He said with a small grin.

She blushed, said goodbye to everyone and left.

Nick watched her leave, and then joined Kevin and the other boys. Kevin left the group when his cell phone rang and when he returned he said;

"Guys, we have to leave. Apparently, Disney made arrangements for us to appear at some country club party tonight. We have to go get ready. The party starts at 9."

Nick looked at his watch. 7:15.

Everyone hugged, shook hands and exchanged numbers. As they piled into Kevin's car, a thought struck Nick. Country club? Didn't Ella say she was going to her dad's country club tonight for a party?! Nick got notably happier. And when Alyson leaned over to him to ask him why he was smiling, he simply replied it was nice night for a party.

The girls got ready at their house, since it was a long drive to their houses'. Nick had been standing in front of the mirror for 10 minutes, debating if he looked good enough, or if looked like he was trying to impress someone, or if he looked too-

His thoughts were interrupted by a scream from Demi.

"NICK! Hurry Up! You actually are taking longer than Joe! I didn't even think that was possible…."

"Hey! Demi, don't be jealous because you don't look this good!"

"Yeah right! Why would I be jealous of you?-"

"Guys! I'm ready. Let's go!" Nick came down the stairs, interrupting Demi's and Joe's bickering.

"Well, doesn't someone look spiffy!" Joe said smirking," Trying to impress someone?"

Nick blushed. "No. Who would I be trying to impress?"

Nick sat beside Joe and Demi while they talked to some extremely snobby rich kids. He wasn't really listening. He was watching Ella. She hadn't noticed his presence at the party yet. The party, over all, was actually quite nice. It was outside, and the night had a warm breeze. Everyone one here was dressed in the finest designer labels, which was to be expected at L.A country club. But some of these girls were over the top. They came over flirting with him and his brothers, asking if they, were in fact, the Jonas Brothers? The gushed and squealed over Demi and Alyson, and bragged about their tights, which they had bought from Chanel. Designer pantyhose! Come on!

Ella looked extremely bored, sitting at the bar twirling her straw in her drink, water of course. She had on a blue halter dress that hugged her perfectly and she had her hair down, but pulled back from her face. A large, muscular boy came over to her and started to shamelessly flirt with her. As he ran his hand through his hair, tried to subtly flex his arms, and flashed smile, Ella just smiled politely and added a few comments here and there. It was when the boy leaned in and whispered in her ear and started to rub her leg that she tensed up. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, she looked like she didn't know what to do. Nick stood up, and nearly flew across the room.

"Is there a problem?" he said grabbing Ella's hand, pulling her away from the large boy, while glaring at him.

Ella looked down, while the other boy just stuttered out, "No problem, sorry, didn't know you had a boyfriend…"he added looking at Ella.

Nick expected her to correct him, telling him that Nick wasn't her boyfriend, but all she said was "It's alright."

The boy stalked off. Nick turned to look at her.

"I'm your boyfriend now?" he said smirking slightly. Ella blushed but didn't say anything.

"Hey, do you want to go talk somewhere?

When she looked at him hesitantly , he added "Just talking, I am not going to rape you or anything." Ella laughed a bit, and Nick tugged her hand to the front yard of the club.

They talked for about 15 minutes, before Nick suggested they play 20 questions, ask 20 questions about the other person, which they have to answer honestly, so that they can get to know each other better.

10 minutes and 17 questions later, Nick had learned that Ella's parents divorced when she was one, she wasn't close to her mom, they didn't fight or anything they just weren't close, she loved her dad a lot, she had just turned 15, her favorite food was Hawaiian pizza, she loved musicals, she was an only child, she had a dog named Amigo, and much more. He also had learned, not from the questions though, that when she relaxed around a person, she smiled and laughed a lot more.

"So, question number 18, hmmm…" he teased while sitting in front of her on the grass," oh here's a good one! Who was your first kiss?"

She blushed and mumbled something Nick couldn't hear. "What was that?", He said smiling a bit.

She looked at him, rolled her eyes jokingly. "I said, I haven't had my first kiss."

"Um……not wanting to seem nosy here…but why?"

"Well…I've had boyfriends before…I'm not a totally dork! It's just I thought your first kiss should be special, you know, with someone you really care about."

"Oh…well good for you! I wish I had thought about that…my first kiss wasn't all that amazing."

For a while, they talked about embarrassing stories with past significant others, and at one point they were both laughing so hard they didn't notice someone approach them.

"Hey guys!"

They both looked up to see Joe standing there. "Hey Joe, how are you?" said Ella quietly, while Nick just stared at him.

"Oh you know, better now." He said winking. Ella looked down and blushed.

"Anyway, Nick, we're leaving now. I came to get you."

Nick and Ella stood up. Nick stood their awkwardly not knowing if he should hug Ella good bye or not. She answered his question by giving him a quick hug and whispering goodbye in his ear. She turned to Joe. "Hopefully see you soon, Joe."

"Me too!" he replied grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly. She just blushed and walked off. Both boys watched her leave.

"So, Nick, have fun?"

"Yeah, lots actually."

Joe smiled at him and led the way. For some reason Nick wasn't mad that Joe and been flirty with Ella for 1 minute. He had got to spend the whole night with her. He followed Joe with a big smile on his face.

A/N-Okay! Chapter 2! Thank you to 0Sally0 for reviewing! Much Appreciated! Also I hope MaryMacdonald found my new story. So any Ideas? Nick or Joe??Hmmm

Thanks, 17Forever


	3. Chapter 3

Nick stared at his phone

Disclaimer-I do not own anything in this story but the plot line and Ella

Nick stared at his phone. He had got Ella's number yesterday, was it to early to call. Would he seem desperate? Clingy? He didn't want her to think-

His phone rang. He jumped about a mile high and quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He answered, slightly shaken.

"Hey, Nicky! How you doing? How's my big rockstar?" It was Ricky, the boy's manager.

"Hey Ricky. I'm good, you?"

"Good, good! But enough about me, I saw your number on my phone, whatcha' need?"

"Well, you see, I heard this girl sing, and you really need to meet her!"

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Nick!"

"Hey Nick. How are you?" Ella smiled. She thought 'He's one of the few boys who actually called the day after you gave them your number. He didn't worry about being clingy or desperate.'

"Oh, I'm good. Listen, I have a question."

"OK, shoot."

"Do you wanna come over? Like now?"

"Um, sure! Where do you live? I'll get my dad to-"

"No, no! I'll come get you! Where do you live?

"Right next to the country club."

"OK, see you soon!"

"Bye Nick."

10 minutes later a car pulled up in front of Ella's house. She slowly walked out, not wanting to seem eager. She opened the door to the hybrid and saw…Joe!

"Hey Joe! How's it going?"

"Oh pretty good! Nick couldn't come to pick you up because he said he needed to prepare…whatever that means. He asked Kevin to come, but I thought I'd do it, so we can get to know each other better." He said smiling slyly.

Ella slid into the car. She was disappointed that Nick hadn't come, but at the same time excited to alone with Joe.

"So…did you have fun at the party?"

"Yeah…it was okay. You and Nick were getting friendly."

"Yeah, he's really nice. I like him a lot."

Joe shot her a sideways glance. "Oh…like him, like how?

Ella blushed. "Well….I don't know…. I just met him…" she stuttered.

"Well, just because you just met someone doesn't mean you can't like them. I mean, I like you."

Ella blushed wildly as she looked at Joe, who was smirking at her. She looked out the window.

"Wow," Ella started, trying to change the subject, as Joe pulled into the driveway, "you have a beautiful home."

Yeah….beautiful." He replied, not really listening, but staring at her. Ella blushed and thought 'Wow that was cheesy, but kind of sweet." Joe hopped out of the car, ran over before Ella could get out, and opened her door. He offered her his hand and she took it, smiling. Joe kept her hand in his as they walked to the door. They got into the large house, and Ella could see Nick talking to a man about the age of 40. He looked up and she smiled brightly. He looked suspiciously at their joint hands but didn't mention anything. Ella blushed when she notice Nick looking at her a dropped Joe's hand.

"Hey! I have a surprise for you!" He said, pulling her into a tight hug, and dragging her into the living room.

"Well, you must be the amazing Ella! Nick here is very fond of you!" Said the man. Ella shyly put her hand out to shake, but the man caught her off guard, and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Ella hugged him uncertainly, and was a bit flustered when he pulled back.

"I'm Ricky, darling! I think we'll be getting to know each other very well! So, let's get down to business!"

"Business?" Ella shot Nick confused look.

Nick grabbed her hand and led her out of the living room, down the stairs, closely followed by Ricky. As they passed Joe, Ella looked at him; he smirked and went into the kitchen.

When Nick flicked the lights on downstairs. Ella saw a home studio. 'Wow', she thought, 'I would kill to have something like this at my home.'

"This is really cool and all, but why am I down here?" she asked.

"You're going to sing for us, darling!" Ricky said excitedly, clapping his hands, and sitting down.

"Sing? What? Um…I don't think-

Nick cut her off. "Ella, you are an amazing singer! You need to do this! This guy is our manager, and I arranged for him to hear you sing."

"What!?" Ella whispered-yelled at him, "I can't! I'm too nervous! I have nothing prepared! I-

"Ella, please do this! For me?" She looked up in his eyes, and couldn't refuse.

"Fine." She said with a sigh.

She stepped into the little room with the microphone. "May I use this guitar, Nick?"

Nick nodded, smiling.

"Okay, I'm going to sing one of my favorite songs." She said quietly.

She started playing the guitar softly.

Waiting, watching the clock, its four o'clock, its got to stop  
Tell him, take no more, she practices her speech  
As he opens the door, she rolls over...  
Pretends to sleep as he looks her over  
She lies and says she's in love with him, can't find a better man...  
She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man...  
Can't find a better man  
can't find another man

Ohh...

Talking to herself, there's no one else who needs to know...  
She tells herself, oh...  
Memories back when she was bold and strong  
and waiting for the world to come along...  
Swears she knew it, now she swears he's gone, She lies and says she's in love with him, can't find a better man...  
She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man...  
She lies and says she still loves him, can't find a better man...  
She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man...  
Can't find a better man  
Yeah...

She loved him, yeah...she don't want to leave this way  
She feeds him, yeah...that's why shell be back again  
Cant find a better man

Can't find a better man

Can't find a better man

Can't find a better...man...  
Ohh...Ohh...  
Uh huh...  
Ohh...

She finished and looked up nervously. Both Nick and Ricky just stared at her, slightly dazed. She looked up at the door to see Joe and Kevin standing there, both with huge smiles on her face.

"Um….how was it?" She came out and looked at them all.

Ricky instantly jumped up hugged her, looked at her like he was in love and said; "You are a gift from God. I'm making calls right now. I'll get your number from Nick! God, you're going to be huge!..." He looked like he might have an emotional break down right there. He sent her one more adoring look and hurried upstairs.

Ella smiled. She had done well. She might be getting a recording contract!

Kevin walked up to her.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Kevin and you're Ella. God I had to listen all night to these two," he pointed to Joe and Nick, "talk about you all night."

Ella smiled at Kevin, as Joe and Nick both yelled, "KEVIN!"

Kevin headed upstairs, Ella looked over to Joe, who smiled, winked and followed Kevin upstairs.

She turned to Nick. He nearly skipped over to her.

"You were fantastic!" He picked her up while doing a little celebration dance.

"Nick!" she said while laughing!

He put her down. "Sorry about that! I'm just so excited! And now that everyone's here you can meet the rest of my family!"

'Oh my', thought Ella, 'More Jonas!'

A/N- Okay! Chapter 3! I have 3 alerts! Woot! Please review guys, it really helps me, and I'll probably update more the more reviews I get.

Anyway, I'm going to try to put more Kevin in, because I noticed he didn't have a big part. There will be no romance with Kevin. Any ideas? Am I moving to fast! Tell me!

Thanks, 17Forever


	4. Chapter 4

Ella stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom

Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story- except Ella and the plot.

(The song I used in the last chapter for Ella to sing was "Better man" by Pearl Jam.)

Ella stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. She ran a hand through her hair shakily. She was going to meet Nick's parents. She had known these kids for how long? Two days! And already she had a major crush on one, maybe two! And she might have a recording contract! It was all a bit overwhelming. Ella had never been one for drama. With her boyfriends, it was always casual, and she never got into petty cat fights. But she had a feeling that with these boys in her life, her anti-drama lifestyle would be flushed down the toilet.

"Ella? Are you alright? You didn't fall in did you?"

"Oh ha ha Joe, you're so funny!" Ella opened the door, and Joe tumbled in on her. She managed to move out of the way, but Joe fell face first onto the marble floor. Ella took one look at him, and burst into laughter. Joe rolled over and glared at her. He got up and pouted.

"Oh….I'm sorry! I'm being rude! Are you alright?" Ella held her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut to calm down and stop laughing. When she opened them, Joe was standing about a millimeter away from her.

"Yea, I'm fine," he said and she could feel his hot breath on her cheek, "but I could be better…" she looked into his eyes as he leaned forward and...whispered, "When I get some supper!" He smirked at her and took off down the stairs.

Ella took a deep breath, shook her head, put on a smile and followed Joe down the stairs.

She walked into the large kitchen to see Mr. Jonas talking with Kevin and Nick, Joe talking to a little boy and Mrs. Jonas getting dishes out of the cupboard. Nick looked up at her, sending a bright smile her way. She returned it and went over Mrs. Jonas.

"Hello, I'm Ella." She said quietly, looking down at her feet, "I don't mean to intrude on your dinner, but-"

"Oh honey your not intruding in the least, I love having guests! Plus, the boys are very excited you're staying over for supper, they are very fond of you." She added with a small smile.

Ella blushed. "Oh, let me help you with setting the table-"

"Oh no! You're the guest, go sit with the boys!"

"Are you su-"

"Absolutely!"

Ella made her way over to Nick and sat beside him.

"You must be Ella! I'm Paul and I've heard you have a wonderful voice!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say wonderful, it's just-"

Nick grabbed her hand under the table, and squeezed it. "Nonsense! It's amazing!" he said but Ella didn't hear it, fore she was to preoccupied thinking about how warm Nick's hand was.

"HI!" A squeaky voice from Ella's right said.

"Hey there, what's your name?"

"I'm Frankie, and your Ella right?"

"Yep, I'm Ella."

Suddenly Frankie stuck his hand out and placed it on her elbow.

"Um…what are doing there, Frankie?"

"Oh, I was just seeing if you were warm, because last night I heard Nick tell his friend on the phone that he thought you were very h-"

Nick's hand shot out and slapped over Frankie's mouth. He had turned bright red, and Ella blushed lightly, knowing what Frankie was going to say.

"Supper's ready!" Mrs. Jonas walked to the table, breaking the awkward silence. Joe sat on the other side.

"Ella, would you like to join us in grace?" Mr. Jonas asked politely.

"I'd love too!"

Both Nick and Joe grabbed her hand at the same time, and Ella was not able to concentrate during grace because both of them kept sending her glances.

Dinner was great, and not just the food. Ella loved having more than just her dad around to talk too. She loved her dad with all her but it was nice to have dinner with a big family.

As Ella picked up the dishes, she had insisted, her cell phone rang. She saw it was her dad, and answered quickly.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey sweetie. Can you come home? I have a surprise."

"Yes, just let me call a cab-"

"Already did. I got your note; you're at your new friend's house right?"

"Right."

"K, see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

She turned back to the kitchen to see Mrs. Jonas done with the dishes and talking with Mr. Jonas. Not wanting to interrupt them, she turned to the basement where the boys had gone after supper. As she walked down the steps, she saw Nick and Joe laughing and playing what seemed to be an intense game of Guitar Hero. She sat down next to Kevin, who smiled at her.

"Wanna play after?"

"No. I'm leaving soon, just waiting on my cab."

"Cab?" said Nick as he and Joe finished their game. 'We would've driven you home!"

"I know, but you guys shouldn't be wasting all your money on me."

"It wouldn't be wasting, you're our friend." said Joe. Nick mumbled "Nothing could be wasted on you."

"What was that, Nick?" Kevin asked. They were all looking at him; he turned bright red and said "Nothing."

They looked up when they heard a honk. "Well, I'll see you guys soon." Ella said, standing up. All the boys stood up also. "I'll call you." said Joe and Nick at the same time. Ella chuckled, gave them each a hug, and a little wave, then went up stairs.

They just stood their awkwardly, until Joe jumped on Nick's back and screamed; "I challenge you to another match of Guitar Hero. Nick laughed, along with Kevin, and threw Joe of his back.

A/N- Okay! Chapter 4! This is a filler chapter, I'm kind of having minor writer's blocks, but I have an idea for the next chapter. Sorry this is so short. I really appreciated the reviews, you guys are awesome. Please give me any comments good or bad, and any ideas. I'm going to start working on the next chapter right now so I might have it up by tonight. So, Nick or Joe, hmmm?? 3

Thanks, 17Forever


	5. Chapter 5

Ella thanked the cab driver and paid him

Ella thanked the cab driver and paid him. She walked in to her house and called out.

"Dad!? I'm home!" She looked into her living room and saw her father talking to a man. The man turned to look at her. "Ella, darling, babe, come sit! I have news!"

"Hey Ricky." Ella said nervously as she sat beside her father, who gave her a one-armed hug. Was Ricky here to tell her that he had changed his mind, and thought she was awful? Or maybe-

"Ella, honey, I have fantastic news. I've set up a meeting for you with Hollywood Records producers. It's tomorrow, so you should probably prepare. You might want to sing an original song, but if you don't have any, that song you sang for me wa-"

"Wait! Tomorrow! I can't do that! I mean I haven't practiced or picked a song or-"

"Well, then you better go and prepare shouldn't you?" Ricky said with a wink.

Ella felt like she going to puke. She ran upstairs, and started to tear her room apart. Where was her song book? If so lost it she-

"I have it honey. You left it downstairs yesterday." Her dad said, smirking in her doorway.

"Oh.", was all she said blushing.

She sat on her bed, looking through her book until she found the perfect one;

The summer sun is fading as the year grows old  
And darker days are drawing near...  
The winter winds will be much colder  
Now you're not here.

I watch the birds fly south across the autumn sky  
And one by one they disappear.  
I wish that I was flying with them  
Now you're not here

Like a song through the trees you came to love me  
Like a leaf on a breeze you blew away...

Through autumn's golden gown we used to kick our way  
You always loved this time of year.  
Those fallen leaves lie undisturbed now  
'Cause you're not here

Like a song throught the trees you came to love me  
Like a leaf on a breeze you blew away...

A gentle rain falls softly on my weary eyes  
As if to hide a lonely tear...  
My life will be forever autumn  
'Cause you're not here!

She wrote this song when she really wished she had her mother in her life. As she sang the song softly to herself, she felt confident that it was good enough. But she was nervous. What if she messed up? She needed support for tomorrow. She knew she couldn't ask her dad, he was a hot shot lawyer who worked everyday of the week. But she did know 3 boys who would know exactly how she was feeling.

She couldn't ask them all; she would feel even more pressure with 3 international popstars watching her. But with one, she would feel reassured.

She pulled out her phone and went to contacts. She scrolled down to the J's. Joe. Kevin. Nick. Well she didn't know Kevin that well, so he was out.

Joe. Nick. Joe was mysterious, made her feel uncertain, but at the same adventurous. Nick made her feel amazing, like if she was with him nothing could go wrong. But he made her nervous, he was just so perfect. Joe made her nervous too, but not in the same. When around Joe, she never knew what would happen next, he liked to tease. She made her decision.

She scrolled to the name, and pressed the call button.

"Hello?' came a tired voice. Ella looked at her clock, 11:30. Wow, she had been debating for a while.

"Hey", she said quietly, "did I wake you?'

"No!" he seemed to brighten up when he heard her voice, "well, technically, yes, but I don't mind." She could almost feel him get flustered.

"Listen, I need a favor…."

He listened, and agreed, saying "Of course I'll be there, you're my friend, and I'd do anything for you!"

"Are you sure its not a bother?"

"No problem. Now get to bed, big day tomorrow. Good night." She knew he was smirking.

"Thanks. Good night, Nick."

Ella paced nervously in the hallway outside the studio. She kept shooting glances at the door, then at Nick. Nick tried to help her but she didn't respond, so he just watched, slightly amused.

"Nick!" she screeched. He jumped slightly. "What!?"

"I have an idea!"

"OK…."

"Let's sing!"

"You want to practice your song?"

"No! I need a song that will get me in my mode, get me prepared, get…….my head in the game." She said with a sly grin.

Nick looked at her. "Nope. No way! I am not singing High School Musical!"

"Oh…" she pouted; "I was only asking because I thought you would help a friend out…" she turned away from him, looking sad.

'Oh god' he thought. "Fine."

"Woot." She grabbed his hands and pulled him closer. "You start."

"Why do I have to start? It was your idea!"

"Yes, but you're the boy, so you have to sing Troy's part. I'll just sing the basketball's team part." She said logically.

Nick glared at her and started in monotone "Coach said 'too fake right and brake left'…….

After a while he started to really get into it, and he didn't even notice Ella wasn't singing, but watching. He even made his own impromptu dance moves.

"Why am I feeling so wrong? My head's in the game but…." He stopped singing when he heard laughing. Ella and Ricky were standing there, howling with laughter. Nick blushed, and glared at them. Once they calmed down, Ella said, "Well that took my mind off the nerves for a bit!" Smiling at Nick she wrapped him in a hug, whispering a thank you in his ear. He returned the hug tightly, and watched as Ella followed Ricky into the studio for her audition.

!0 minutes later, the door flew open and Ella ran out and tackled Nick to the ground. She sat on his stomach, chanting "I got it1 I got it!"

"Ella! Ella! ELLA!"

"Oh sorry…" her cheeks turned pink and she got up off him and helped him up.

"Congratulations." He hugged her and pulled back slightly looking in her eyes. He leaned forward, and so did she and…her cell phone rang. She jumped back, looked at him with sad eyes, and answered it.

"Hello?...O yes. I did get it, Joe…Thanks!"

As Nick followed her out of the building, he grumbled, "Joe."

A/N- Ha Ha! Two chapters in one day! What do you think. I need ideas people!! I probably won't update until tomorrow afternoon or later. Sorry! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Thanks, 17Forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick opened the door for Ella, who gave him a quick smile, and ran off yelling for Joe

Nick opened the door for Ella, who gave him a quick smile, and ran off yelling for Joe. Nick fumed. He had spent the whole day helping her prepare, and what did he get? Nothing! Well, he had enough; he would just let Joe have her. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw something that told him he couldn't do that though. Ella had the biggest smile on her face, and her eyes were sparkling. She looked beautiful. But Nick also noticed something that broke his heart, Ella was smiling at Joe.

They were talking, but Nick couldn't hear them. All he could think about was Joe reaching out and placing his hand on Ella's arm. He pulled her into to a tight hug. Nick must have made a noise at this, because Ella looked up, over Joe's shoulder, and saw him. He looked at her, cast her an angry glare, and stomp out of the kitchen and upstairs into his room.

"Nick!" he heard her call but ignored it.

Ella turned to Joe. "What's the matter with him?"

"I don't know, just leave it." Joe said with a shrug.

Ella glanced towards the stairs. "No. I'd better go see what's up." She pulled away from Joe.

"Ella!" He called but she was already gone.

Nick heard a soft knock and an even softer "Nick?" come from outside his door. He decided to ignore her.

"Nick," she sighed, "I know you're in there, and you can't ignore me forever." She said this louder, but still in her soft, little voice. 'Yeah,' he thought, 'she's right, I can't ignore her forever, but I can tell her what I think of her.'

Nick stomped over to the door and flung it open. Ella looked at little surprised that he had come so quickly. "Nick…" she started.

"Ella." He mimicked in a sarcastic, mean tone.

She looked up at him in confusion. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is that at the studio, you're all over me, then we come home and you're all over Joe!"

She scoffed. "First of all, I wasn't "all over" you or Joe! Second, why do you even care what I do with Joe?" Her voice was rising, and her eyes were sparkling, but not in the same way they were before. Sparkling with tears….or maybe, Nick shuddered at the thought, hate?

Nick ignored this feeling. "Oh please! You almost kissed me at the studio, and you pretty much just let Joe feel you up in the kitchen! I don't know why I even liked you in the first place; you're obviously just a little slut!"

Ella gaped at him for a moment. Then she brought her hand up and slapped him across the face. Nick was taken by surprise and stumbled at the impact. She turned to leave, but Nick recovered quickly and grabbed her wrist, turning her around.

"What makes you think you have the right to hit me?" he said, his voice low and threatening. Ella looked up at him with terror in her eyes. She was scared of him.

Nick let go of her instantly. He brought his hand up to her cheek. "Ella, I'm sorry! I-"

She flinched when he touched her cheek, as if he was going to punch her. "Don't touch me!" She ran from the room, and hit Joe hard, who was coming up the stairs. He grabbed her around the waist, to keep her from falling.

"Hey, I heard yelling….. What's the matter?" He said when he noticed the tears streaming down her face. She didn't seem able to form words.

"Ella, I-"They both turned to look at Nick, who was standing in his doorway. Ella looked at him in pure hatred, then turned to Joe and grabbed his face. Joe looked surprise and bemused, not having a clue what was going on. Ella sent one more look at Nick, and then roughly pressed her lips to Joe's.

Both boys' eyes widened in shock, but Joe gathered himself, and wrapped his arms around her waist more tightly. Ella pushed her tongue into Joe's mouth, who eagerly responded, as Nick watched with his mouth opened wide.

Ella pulled away and said "I have to leave." to Joe. Without another look at Nick, she walked down the stairs and out of the house. Nick closed his mouth, glared at Joe and slammed his door. Joe just stood there, confused, but happy, wondering what had just happened.

Ella watched reruns of "Friends" in her pajamas. She hadn't left the house in two days. She had ignored all the phone calls from Joe and Nick, there had been many. Nick left voicemails saying he was sorry, to forgive him, to call him, and Joe left ones asking what had happened, and why she wasn't talking to him, as he had not done anything. Ella told her house keeper to not let Joe or Nick in if they came, which they both did. When her dad asked her what was wrong, she replied she was sick. She couldn't bring herself to face them.

Nick was right; she thought to herself, I am a slut. I like Nick, yet I kissed Joe! Why! To make Nick jealous and angry. Nick was right. I am a stupid slut.

"Ms. Johnston, Mr. Jonas is here to see you." Miranda, the housekeeper, said coming into the living room. Ella eyes shot open and she sat straight up.

"What! Miranda, I told you not to let them in!..." She began running her hands through her hair, trying to comb somewhat.

"How rude! Just come in for a visit, and I hear I'm unwanted! I'm a bit heartbroken Ella!" Ella looked up to see Kevin Jonas leaning against the doorway, smirking.

"Oh! Kevin, of course you're welcome here! I just thought you were….

"One of my brothers? Who, by the way, have been moping around the house being sorry for themselves. And they almost cry when you're mentioned, so I'm guessing you have something to do with it, as they won't tell me anything." He said sitting by her on the couch.

Ella sighed and started to tell Kevin the whole story, everything.

"…..so my first kiss was out of spite, and with person I would've liked to kiss brother. Though, I do like Joe….UGH! I'm so confused!" She finished, looking at Kevin with pleading eyes. Kevin just looked slightly amused.

"I think you should just tell them both how you're feeling and-"

"Tell them! Tell them that….that….that I only kissed Joe out of spite, but I liked it or that I'm head over heals with Nick. Oh I can see it now! 'Guys, I really like you both, so I'll just go out with you, Nick, on Saturdays and Sundays, I'll go with you Joe!'. Oh yes Kevin, that's a grand idea!" At the end of the little rant, Ella looked slightly hysterical, and a bit demented.

"Ella, you're going to have to choose."

"Choose?"

"Yes. Nick or Joe."

"Oh, choose."

Ella looked out the window. "I've never had so much drama in my life."

Kevin waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, this is a regular thing for me. You'll get used to it."

Ella looked at him. "Not helping Kevin."

Kevin's car pulled up the drive way. He turned to look at Ella.

"Are you going to do this?"

"Yep."

Are you nervous?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to puke?"

"Yep."

Kevin chuckled and got out of the car. He opened Ella's door, who looked at him uneasily.

Kevin grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Then he started to pull her into the house.

"So, Joe or Nick first?"

"Um….Ni…no…Joe….no…um, defiantly…Joe, yes Joe."

"Ok, well their both in their rooms. Good luck."

Ella started up the stairs. She came to a stop when she was in between two doors. Right, Nick, Left, Joe. She turned to the left, took a deep breath and knocked. "Come in." came a reply. She opened the door to see Joe and Frankie watching SpongeBob. Joe didn't even look up but Frankie did. He jumped from the bed and ran over to Ella, screaming "I missed you!" at the top of his lungs. Ella chuckled and gave Frankie a hug. "I missed you too, Frankie." She looked up to see Joe staring blankly at her.

"Nick and Joe have missed way more than I have though." He said.

"Frankie, me and Ella have to talk in private." Joe said, still not giving any expression. Ella started to get nervous again.

"Oh," said Frankie, with a serious look on his face, "Boyfriend, girlfriend stuff?"

"Frankie, just go." Frankie obeyed and left the room, closing the door behind him. Ella stood there, looking anywhere but Joe.

"Well, don't just stand there, come sit." Ella walked over and sat beside Joe on his bed.

"Joe, I'm going to tell you everything, just don't interrupt until I'm done."

Joe nodded and Ella began her story.

"Oh, so you just kissed me to get back at Nick?"

"Well, yes but Joe…..I liked it." She blushed. Joe turned to look at her, a familiar smirk on his face. He brought his hand up to her cheek. "Joe…. Joe, what are you doing?" she asked shakily.

"Just once, just to see…."

"Joe, I don't- " she was cut of by Joe's lips on her's. She was shocked at first, but soon started to kiss back. It wasn't like the first one, rushed and fast, but soft and loving. Joe pulled back and looked at her. "Joe, I can't, Nick…I like you, but-"

"I get it, but you like Nick more. Well, just in case that doesn't work out for you, I think you're one hell of a kisser." Ella blushed and got up. Joe got up too and gave her a hug. She smiled and left the room. Joe sank onto his bed, think that he just gave up the girl of his dreams.

A/N- Sorry for not updating yesterday. Okay, so the drama with Joe is probably not over. Next chapter, Ella talks to Nick. Oh, lots of drama! Thanks for reviewing. Oh and I got flamed for the first time. The person was actually pretty funny, but still a little harsh.

Anyway,

Thanks, 17Forever


	7. Chapter 7

Ella shut Joe's door and fell back against it

Ella shut Joe's door and fell back against it. 'Well,' she thought, 'that was easier than expected. Now I just have to tell Nick I'm sorry for making out with his brother, and ask him if he'd like to go out sometime. Fun.' She walked across the hall and knocked. No answer. 'Hmm, that's weird; Kevin said he was in there.' Ella slowly opened the door and stepped in. She could hear the shower running in the adjacent bathroom, so she decided she wait. She sat on his bed and glanced around the room. The last time she was in here she didn't really take in the scenery because her and Nick were screaming at each other.

Everything was extremely clean. Almost to the point that Ella didn't want to touch anything. But there were little touches of Nick everywhere. Guitar picks lying about, scraps of paper with random lyrics lying on his dresser and night table. He had a dark blue comforter, which was extremely soft. She was running her fingers over it when the bathroom door opened. She didn't notice as she was thinking about what she was going to say. Suddenly, she heard a cough and she looked up. There stood Nick, in his skinny jeans and nothing else. His hair was dripping wet, sending drips of water down his chest and stomach. Ella stared plainly and Nick smirked.

"Hello."

Ella managed to close her mouth but she couldn't talk. Nick walked over to his dresser and pulled out a random t-shit. As he pulled it over his head, Ella watched the muscles in his back shift. He walked over to her and sat on the bed beside her.

"Long time, no see."

"Yeah." Ella mentally slapped herself. 'That was intelligent.' She thought.

"So, is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah." God, was that the only word in her vocabulary. Nick turned to her expectantly, still smirking slightly. Ella thought of a rather good way to wipe the smirk off his face, and was considering it when Nick spoke.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the other day. It was none of my business and I shouldn't have called-"Ella cut him off.

"No. I was wrong. I over reacted. I shouldn't have slapped you, sorry about that by the way, and I defiantly shouldn't have kissed Joe." Nick just looked at his comforter. "And, um, it was your business. And if I lead you on or-"

"But you didn't! I was just being jealous. I mean, how could I not be. I just like so much, and you seemed to like Joe, and I got angry-"

Ella grabbed his hand. "But I don't like Joe." Well, that was partially true.

"Oh," said Nick quietly, "Who do you like?" Ella gave him a 'duh' look.

"Well, I'm obviously in love with Kevin."

Nick chuckled slightly and moved a little closer to her, still holding her hand.

"I don't know if that will work out, Ella. I mean, he is 5 years older than you." He moved closer still, so now their legs were pushed together.

"Age is but a number, Nick." Nick laughed, putting his hand on the back of her neck and pulling her into a soft kiss. It was gentle, and Ella got a completely different feeling while kissing him than Joe. With Nick, it was like it was meant to be. She slid her hand up his chest, and felt Nick smile. He brought his hands to her waist and brought her closer still. She soon got bored with the soft kisses, though they were nice; she pressed her tongue to his lips. He smirked and opened his mouth. Their tongue's fought for dominance slightly and Nick started to rub her back when the door banged open.

They jumped apart instantly, and saw Frankie standing there, flushed.

"Um, Kevin said that he made lunch and to come down soon, 'cos he doesn't want another Bonus Jonas anytime soon." Frankie looked slightly confused at what Kevin had told him to say and then hurried out of his room. Nick groaned and flopped back onto his back. Ella then burst out laughing.

Nick looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Oh," she said, barely able to breath, "you…you should've seen your face!" Then she fell back on the bed too, clutching her stomach.

"I thought it was Kevin….or Joe or my parents!" He said defensively.

"Could you imagine that?" She said still laughing. Nick rolled his eyes and hauled her off the bed.

"Come on."

They walked downstairs hand-in-hand, until Ella stopped half-way.

"I don't think we should hold hands, because Joe…it might-"

"Ella," Nick said gently, "he's going to have to get use to it."

'I suppose…..but let's be subtle."

"Fine, we'll be subtle." Nick looked down at her and she beamed at him. He laughed and rolled his eyes again.

"Come on. Kevin's going to think we are doing…god knows what." Ella laughed and continued walking.

They walked into the kitchen to see Kevin making sandwiches. Frankie was sitting there staring off into space and Joe was looking right at them. He made eye contact with Ella and raised his eyebrows. Ella blushed and Nick looked at her confused. She just shook her head, giving him a look that said 'don't ask.' They sat down, Nick making sure he was in between Joe and Ella. They sat there in silence.

"So, where are your parents?" Ella asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Oh they went to the studio, something about a new opening act for our tour." Said Kevin, winking at the other boys. Ella didn't catch on to the wink, and looked up, shocked.

"You guys are going on tour? For how long?" Ella tried to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"Oh, for a very long time. And it could get extended. The possibilities are endless." Said Joe, not keeping a smile off his face. Ella looked over at Nick, who didn't look at her at all. She sighed. This really sucked.

"Don't be sad Ella! You'll be going-"Once again, Nick slapped his hand over Frankie's mouth.

"I'll be going? Where? Tell me guys!" Ella said suspiciously. Joe and Kevin just glared at Frankie, but didn't say anything. Ella turned to Nick, who looked very nervous.

"Nick…" she rested her hand on his knee, and started to rub it gently. "Where am I going?"

Nick stuttered and turned red. "Um…well….I don't know…..Frankie, he………."

Then Mr. and Mrs. Jonas walked into the kitchen. Ella removed her hand and greeted them. They looked extremely happy. Mrs. Jonas turned to Nick.

"Nicholas, honey, are you ok? You look awful flushed." Joe, Kevin and Ella smirked slightly while Nick stuttered out that he was fine.

"Anyway," said Mr. Jonas, "it's all set, boys. Now Ella, I've talked to Ricky and your father, and it's all set up….." Ella looked at him, confused.

"Oh, the boys haven't told you?"

"Told me what?"

Mr. Jonas grinned at her and turned to the boys. "I'll let you tell her then." And left with Frankie and Mrs. Jonas.

"Tell me what!?" Ella was getting irritated.

"Okay, Ella…"

"No! I'm telling her!"

"I think, since I'm the oldest I should tell her."

The boys continued to fight over who was going to tell her the big secret until finally she yelled, "TELL ME!"

"Ella, you're our opening the act!"

Ella stood there, with her mouth opened wide. Months with the brothers, living in close quarters with them. Oh my.

Then Ella promptly fainted.

A/n- The song I used a while ago was "Forever Autumn" by Justin Hayward. Tell me if you want more drama with Joe.

Thanks, 17Forever


End file.
